


Let Me Take You There

by limenitis_arthemis



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Lurving, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sex Toys, Undercover as a Couple, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limenitis_arthemis/pseuds/limenitis_arthemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fates conspire to send Captain Irving and Detective Morales on an uncover mission where they must pose as a loving couple.  Irving intends to keep it professional, but as he and Luke are forced into increasingly intimate circumstances his resolve weakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for things that I know will be in subsequent chapters, but may need to add more later. Let me know if there's anything I should warn for.
> 
> Title from "I'll Take You There" by The Staple Singers

“According to Katrina the talisman we need has been buried here,” Ichabod says, map spread before him, finger pointing to the town of Lenox.  “I have made an inquiry to the Google and found that this land belongs to a Canyon Ranch, although I hardly see any Canyons in the vicinity or livestock for that matter. However, based on the images on their electronic trade cards, I believe today there is a bathing facility on the premises.”

“Canyon Ranch is a spa, Crane.” Captain Irving interjects and proceeds to bring up their webpage on Abbie’s laptop.

“Yes. That is what I said.” Ichabod straightens his body defiantly. “I am quite familiar with watering places. Do not mistake my lack of familiarity with your modern inventions for provincialism. I’ll have you know I even indulged in a thermal water cure at Les Eaux-Bonnes during a furlough to the Pyrenees.”

“That’s great Crane. We’ll be sure to send you for a seaweed wrap sometimes.” Luke teases.

In the weeks since Detective Morales has become aware of the truth behind the seriel killings he has proven a helpful addition in tracking down demons and enchanted objects. However, his inability to keep his jealousy in check has created tension with Ichabod and left Abbie in the uncomfortable position of mediator. Fortunately, Captain Irving has increasingly taken an authoratative tone with Morales to put him in his place and the younger man seems to have responded well to his firm hand.

Ichabod’s  face wrinkles in confusion and then hardens obstinately, he does not intend to let Luke poke fun at his expense, but Frank interrupts before he can utter a retort.

“Alright, I looked into openings for us and this weekend is special relationship renewal retreat. So two of us will need to together posing as a married a couple.”

Luke jumps in immediately, “So Abbie and I should go.”

“That won’t work,” says Frank shaking his head and pursing his lips. “Sorry for not being clear, but this retreat is for gay couples only.” 

“Gay couples?” Ichabod smiles dreamily. “How delightful. That shouldn’t be a problem. Although they are no longer courting, surely Abbie and Luke can fake happiness for a few days.

“Of course," he continues brightly, "if Luke is unable to perform the role adequately I would gladly volunteer my services, I played Juliet’s Nursemaid once in a theatrical production at Oxford.”

“Juliet?” Luke scoffs, "maybe you are perfect for a gay couples retreat."

 

Abby glares and explains gently, “Ichabod- When we say gay we mean homosexual. You know?”  His face remains puzzled. “Two men, together,” Abby raises her eyebrows to emphasize the implications of “together.”

“Oh, _together_. As in betrothed?” Ichabod responds, quite proud for figuring it out.

“Well the betrothing is only an option is some states, but yeah, basically,” she replies.

“Oh, I see. Well then I suppose that leaves you out, Lieutenant. Two of us gentlemen will have to rise to the occasion.”

 

As usual, Crane insists that he is a worldly man of reason and bears no ill will towards gentlemen of that persuasion. There had been an Urnington in his regiment and he was as fine a soldier as any. Still, they all agree that Ichabod is certainly not the man for the job if they want to keep a low profile at the retreat. Therefore, Luke and Captain Irving stand out as the best choice to participate in two days of, “therapeutic relaxation, spiritual connection, and experiential learning.” They’re both professionals. This should be no problem.

 

***

 

The bickering begins before they even leave the town borders.

“Why are you heading north?” Luke asks, but as more of a judgment than an actual question.

“Because we’re going to Massachusetts. That is north of us.” 

Luke can’t help the petulant sigh that escapes his lips though he does manage to avoid rolling his eyes at his boss. “I know that. But you need to go down to 87 so that you can take the Thruway up to the MassPike.”

“I don’t want to take the Thruway. I have to rush up to Albany every time the shit hits the fan around here and since our resident time traveler showed up that seems to be every single week. So today I’m going to take my time. Some people pay good money to watch the fall foliage change. We’re staying on 9 until we hit 23, and you and I will appreciate the damn leaves.”

“But it’s so much slower. I don’t want to be in this car all afternoon.”

“You have some problem being in the car with me for three hours, Detective?” Irving asks, pointedly looking down on the shorter man.

“No problem, Captain. Just eager to move the investigation forward.”

“Good. Now reach into the glove compartment and get out my Staple Singers cassette.”

“Yes, Sir.” Luke answers, only a little bit facetiously.

 

***

 

They manage to check in without incident. After collecting their room keys and welcome packet they head to the room to settle in. Irving reads over the Itinerary as Morales unpacks. Then Frank announces he is going to wash up before dinner and goes to fetch a clean suit from the rack.

 

“Det. Morales, why is this hanging in our closet?” Frank pulls out a navy dress with a tulip skirt, a delicate lavender bra and panty set looped over the hanger.

“Well, this is a gay weekend. I thought maybe we needed to dress in drag. Isn’t that what they do?” Irving gives Luke a vicious side-eye.

“This isn’t the Birdcage Detective. This is a relationship workshop. I suggest you focus on your intimacy issues instead of thinking about playing dress up.”

“My intimacy issues? Why I am the one with intimacy issues?," Luke complains, "Wait, did Abbie say something to you?” 

“I already told you once- assume I know everything. Don’t make me remind you again.” Frank walks away and grabs his things to take a shower. He turns back and gives the outfit a critical once over.

“Detective, you do realize that in that style dress you could have just worn regular briefs. I’m going to have to assume the lace panties were for your own benefit.”

 _Luke’s not blushing, he’s not._ They just have the furnace running too high. Really.

 

***

 

In the shower, Frank begins to berate himself. _Why did I say that to him? Now I can’t get the image out of my mind._ The Captain couldn’t help but be attracted from the moment he met Morales. That gorgeous smile, confidence, and wit. Sure he could see the potential for him to become a bit of a hothead at times, and he was cocky and jealous. But he was a good detective. _And that ass._

But up until now Frank had avoided letting himself fantasize about his colleague. Besides the age difference, there was potential for it to cause problems in the department and Frank didn’t have any good indications that Luke was even interested in men. He also seemed to be pretty hung up on Abbie still. Frank knew that was a lost cause but that didn’t mean Det. Morales would be willing to put the clues together to solve that particular case.

But now that the thought of Luke all prettied up for him has entered his mind he can’t restrain his fantasy any more.   He pictures Luke naked, save for the tiny purple undies, thick cock straining against the fabric. As he thinks about pushing aside the fabric to rub at Luke’s hole his hand drops to his own dick, with hardens rapidly in his grip.

Some part of him knows he can’t be in here too long or make too much noise, but he is having trouble reminding himself of that. He starts to reach around and slide a long finger into himself, but then he remembers the waterproof vibrator tucked into his toiletry bag. He reaches out to the vanity and grabs the slim black toy and some lube. Gently working it into his ass with one hand, Frank twists the other around his cock head.

As he switches on the toy and it begins to rumble gently against his prostate he is forced to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out Luke’s name. Once he adjusts to the stimulation he grabs himself again. He imagines fucking into Luke’s perfect ass and he strokes firmly up and down his long dark cock. In his mind Luke looks up at him and then grins mischievously. And that’s it. The thought of those dimples has Frank shooting against the shower wall, head tipped back in ecstasy as the warm water rolls down his now glowing skin.

The Captain blinks back into reality and removes the vibrator. He washes it and sorts himself out. He can’t afford to slip up like that again, not when he and Luke need to stay in close proximity all weekend. He starts compiling images in his head to refer to when his attraction gets the best of him - headless corpses, pink slime, Rush Limbaugh. _Mission accomplished: Erection officially KO’d._

Alright Frank, you can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is struggling to keep his bearings in a world turned upside-down by Ichabod and the trouble that follows him. Will he find a surprising anchor in this storm?

While the Captain showers Luke tries to watch TV but it’s the wrong day for a live game and ESPN classic is showing golf again. Next he attempts to occupy himself with the room service menu, the brochure of available spa treatments, hiking maps for the grounds. But that doesn’t last long. So he’s bored. He admits he’s bored. But boredom shouldn't feel this bad.

Luke’s not big on sitting around thinking about his feelings. And usually he’s too occupied for that even if he wanted to. But with nothing to interrupt he’s forced to deal what’s running underneath his boredom. There’s something else there but it takes him a moment to find the word for it.

 _Lost_. Luke has spent the last month feeling completely lost.

Before Ichabod Crane appeared the young detective had a pretty good handle on his life.

He’d managed to make it through active duty alive and without any long-term damage. Iraq had been hell, but he’d gone in expecting that, and his experience, despite the horrible parts, had not torn through his fabric of reality. He had some nasty scars, but his joints were fine, and a lot of women found his wounds sexy.

He enjoyed working for the SHSD. He was good at his job and though most of his cases were fairly pedestrian he was fulfilled by the process of solving them. Plus, it was always nice when a stolen vehicle could be returned to its rightful owner or they caught some asshole who’d been spray painting slurs on the side of the Korean deli.

 

And he’d had Abbie.

 Abbie. Abbie, Abbie. Lovely, clever, sexy, Abbie.

Things hadn’t been perfect, but they were together. They had chosen each other. Though he’d been unable to say it aloud, he had been in love with her. Still, he had accepted it gracefully when she had said that it would be too hard to maintain a long distance relationship while she went to Quantico, that she would need to focus on her training.

But then she’d stayed.

She’d stayed, but would barely even look at Luke.

She’d stayed, but she wasn’t his anymore.

She’d stayed for _him_. For that pompous, ponytail-wearing professor. For a man who’d been sleeping in an underground cave for two centuries. A man who had been a traitor and a spy. Yes, he’d switched to the right side, but he was still guilty of treason. You can’t trust someone who would betray his own country. And it kills him that Abbie does, that  in spite of everything she’s entrusted Crane with her future, her wellbeing, her life.

Of all the women he’d been with- and let’s be honest, there were a lot- he had never been so singularly devoted.  Of course she was smart and could hold her own at the gun range, but it was her delicate femininity, the vulnerability she let shine through, that drew him in. She made him want to be strong, the kind of man that could support and cherish his partner. He knew he wasn’t there yet. Somewhere inside he expected a relationship to center around his needs. But he was willing to work, to change, and be the lover she deserved. 

Okay, so she and Crane were supposed to witness together in a great tribulation prophesied nearly two millennia ago. But that didn’t mean she had to spend all of her time with the guy or couldn’t date anyone else. Crane was married for fuck’s sake.

And for weeks she’d ignored Luke’s questions and lied to his face about what was going on in their town. If it hadn’t been for Andy’s efforts to lure him into serving Moloch he might never have learned the truth. But even now that Luke has made his way into the small circle of those in know, she keeps icing him out.

He is totally alone, working a job he no longer understands, living in a village that is becoming ground zero for the supernatural apocalypse. So yeah, he’s lost.

 

And now he’s being pushed even further out of his comfort zone with this whole weekend. Pretending to be married to Irving? No, thank you. Irving himself is an ok guy and a strong leader during this crazy time. But Luke apparently doesn’t have the slightest idea how to act like a gay without being offensive. He’d already fucked up with the whole dress thing.

He hears Frank turning off the shower and starts refocusing on the mission. He doesn’t want it to be too obvious that he was sitting around moping. They’re here to find the pendant- that is something solid he can use to center himself. He pulls out the transcript of Crane’s debriefing after his last dream walk with Katrina and tries to lose himself in them.

 

 

But clearly Frank had been doing some thinking in the shower, because right away he pulls a chair up next to the sofa where Luke is sitting and asks him to put the papers away.

“I think we should talk a little about how we’re going to play this.” Irving leans back, crosses one ankle over the other and peers at Luke.

“I’ve, uh, memorized the specs from the briefing sheets. We met at your cousin’s wedding, together for three years, house in Alpine NJ, you’re a lawyer and I’m an EMT, two dogs, no kids- I got it.”

“But, we need to play the part, Detective, not just narrate it. Show, don’t tell. That’s going to have to include physical contact.” His tone was authoritative but as he paused his face softened. “I know you agreed to take on this case, but that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. So, you need to tell me what your boundaries are.”

“Boundaries, Sir? I, uh, really haven’t thought about it. I mean, what do we need to do?”

“Well, it’s not as though we’re at a swingers resort, nobody’s going to expect a display of our sex life. I’m not sure what ideas you’ve gotten about gay men but just because we all like cock doesn’t mean we’re going to be whipping it out in the middle of brunch.”   

Luke almost chokes at the Captain’s blunt words and Irving can’t help but smirk before continuing.

“So anything that would be private in any other relationship stays private. But the more comfortable we can be with touching each other in public, being in each other’s space, the more convincing we’ll be. But you need to tell me what’s off limits. Can’t have you jumping out of your skin if I slip my arm around your waist.”

“Right. That sounds fine. No big deal.” Luke’s doesn’t want it to seem like he can’t handle a little touching.

“You sure?” Irving asks, eyebrows rising in skepticism.

“Yeah, no problem.’ Luke says as cockily as he can manage.  He’s a little nervous, to be honest, having never been the type to show affection with his male friends. And Irving in particular does intimidate him. But he’s not going to back down from a challenge.

“All right then.” Frank leans in and places his hand on Luke’s forearm. He manages not to jump at the contact, but he does flinch back.

“I thought you said no problem?” Irving scolds him. “You’re definitely going to work on your reactions unless you want people to think I’m holding you against your will.”

“You just startled me. Maybe we just need to practice more, so I get used to it.” His arm tingles where the Captain’s fingers pressed into his flesh. He tells himself that it’s just like anything new, he just needs to train himself not to let his feelings show on the outside.

“Alright, move over, I’m going to come sit next to you. And my body is going to touch your body. And you’re going to try and act like it’s perfectly normal. But let me know if it starts to be too much.”

Luke begins to nearly vibrate in anticipation, intrigued by what it might be like to be touched by Irving with intent.

Frank squeezes right next to him. Luke is acutely aware of the firm muscles of his Captain’s thighs against his own, of the scent of his aftershave stinging his nose. But rather than fear or even arousal, Luke just feels a sense of rightness. The pressure of Irving’s body against his own seems to ground him in his own skin.

“Better?” Luke nods. “Okay, good.”

“So, what now? What else should we do?” Luke asks expectantly.

“Let’s just sit together for now. We’ve got another hour until we need to go to dinner. Here, you can read over Washington’s notes on the _Shepherd of Hermas_ , while I finalize these requisition forms and finish my crossword puzzle. It’ll be just like we would spend an ordinary evening at home together.”

 

Luke realizes that he never thought about the Captain that way before- as a man with a home life, hobbies, relationships. Yes, he’d met Cynthia and Macey when they’d been visiting the station, but he never thought about what Frank would have been like with his wife and daughter back when they’d lived together.

Frank coughs and points at the papers in Luke’s hand, reminding him to actually read them. He manages to lose himself in the words and doesn’t consciously react when Frank drapes and arm over his shoulder. Rather that startling he leans into the contact, curling towards the warmth of Frank’s torso. When he reaches the bottom of his notes, he becomes fully aware of the soothing circles the Captain is pressing into his shoulder. He reaches forward to place the papers on the coffee table then quickly resettles into Irving’s arms.

Luke looks up into Franks face then and finds that he’s stopped his work as well and is staring down at him. He gives a cautious smile.

“You seem more relaxed, do you feel good about everything so far?”

“Yes. This was nice. I mean fine, it was fine.” Luke laughs nervously and starts to tense up again, feeling self-conscious about how comfortable he felt basically snuggling with Irving, even though that as the goal.

“Hey. Don’t tense up again,” he says, squeezing his shoulder. “You’re doing so well. I knew you could do this. I wouldn’t have let you come on this assignment if I didn’t think you would rise to the occasion. Really, you did so good for me.”

 

Though he fights it, Luke can’t help basking in the praise from his Captain. Warmth floods his body and his mouth turns up at the corners.  “So then, we’re ok? All set.”

“One more thing,” Frank turns to face him straight on, speaking slowly and deliberately, “if you’re amenable, it would be beneficial for us to include some kissing in our performance. I’d like to do a trial run before we go.”

Luke coughs. “If it will help, sure. Yes.” A blush rises furiously up the back of his neck.

“All right then.” Frank smirks and takes Luke’s chin in his hand. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Irving tips Luke’s head back a bit and pulls him closer. He places his mouth over the younger man’s and presses in gently. Luke’s jaw relaxes instinctively and his lips part. Irving runs the tip of his tongue along the lower one and then sucks it into his mouth. He rubs his thumb across Luke’s jaw bone and slides their lips even again.  But when Luke goes to open his mouth wider, invite him to make the kiss deeper, Frank pulls back.

 

Rising to his feet, Irving adopts a bright tone to hide the breathlessness in his voice. “Alright, Detective. I think we’re ready.” He turns towards the desk and begins re-arranging the files left there.

Luke just stares, mouth still slack. He catches himself and jumps up, pulling down the hem of his sweater. “Right then, I’ll just go, uh, change and we’ll be on our way.”

He dashes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face, hoping that Irving hasn’t noticed the swelling under his jeans. This is just an act and he’s just having a physiological reaction to the stimulation, but he doesn’t want to give off the wrong impression and make things awkward. Because it would be- the wrong impression, that is. He’s definitely not attracted to his Captain no matter how good he looks in those tight navy slacks or how perfect it felt when their mouths were moving together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than I'd promised. I kept fighting with this chapter. To be honest what I ended up writing was not what I planned at all, there was not supposed to be any angsty emotional stuff, I just have a Luke Morales problem. I will switch back to Frank's POV for the next chapter. (Which my drabble competition entry is sort of a sneak peek of - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009080) 
> 
> Also, I had come across Nick Gonzales' nude photos and had to spend some time making a photo thing - http://limenitisarthemislarva.tumblr.com/post/64694056328/captain-irving-decides-to-do-a-little-extra
> 
> Again, I am totally open to concrit, corrections, suggestions, rambling responses...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (and corrections) are super welcome and helpful. If anyone wants to chat with me (or offer to beta) I'm at limenitisarthemislarva.tumblr.com until Halloween.


End file.
